Promise
by DavCube
Summary: COMPLETE! After the events of 'Spellbound', Starfire comforts Raven about her situation with Malchior and her powers. But was that truly the end of it? StarfirexRaven, NO FLAMES PLEASE.
1. Sympathy: The Vow

I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters, so stop hounding me about this!

This story takes place right at the end of "Spellbound". If you didn't see that, this might be a little confusing. This is my first fanfic attempt, so try not to be too harsh. Enjoy!

Oh, '' means thoughts, and "" means actual speech, if you didn't know.

"Whooo! Stankball!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly as Beast Boy slowly rose from the floor of the hallway of Titans Tower, wearing a questionably fuming ball made out of God-knows-what on his face.

Raven reached down and picked up the smelly ball, which if it was a real ball, would be looking severely flattened right now, and looked toward Cyborg with a malicious smile on her face as the ball became enveloped in black energy. Cyborg's faced quickly became scared and hopeless, and he waved his arms in front of him as a surrender, knowing what was coming.

"Now hold on, Raven! Don't!-" He began to protest, but Raven tossed the stankball at the mechanical powerhouse, placing him in the same position Beast Boy was in just moments earlier. Beast Boy immediately began to laugh uncontrollably at the state his "rival" was now in, pounding the floor with one fist while holding his chest with the other, trying to get his breath back. Even Raven managed a chuckle out of her little stunt.

Cyborg was not at all happy with Beast Boy's content in his misery. He got up, taking the stankball in his hand and began to charge toward the green teenager. Beast Boy's laughter quickly subsided as he got up quickly and started to run down the hallway and down a corner, with Cyborg right on his heels.

"Hey! That's not in the rules! Raven's wasn't even playing!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the chase continued. "Yeah, well it's just your bad luck, green boy!" Cyborg retaliated, throwing the stankball yet again at his roommate, which is where Raven's mind left the fight.

'Those two… always a pleasure.' She thought as she turned to go back into her room. 'Although that was just what I needed to get me out of my bad mood. I'll have to thank them for that later.' She then stared at her room, although physically put back in order, it was still quite a mess, what with the gaping hole left behind by the release of the dread dragon Rorek. 'I still can't believe I fell for that trick.' She considered postponing her next thought, but who was there to know? 'In more ways than one. He brought out a side in me that let me use my emotions freely. Dare I say it… I was falling for him. That bastard. No one fools with my emotions like that. At least not intentionally. No one.'

She went to the center of her room and floated about 2 feet above the ground into a meditation position. She then began to use her powers to clean up the pieces of plaster scattered about the room and meld them back onto her ceiling. 'No one… except her.' Her thoughts trailed to one of the Titans, her only gal pal, Starfire. 'That debacle with the puppet king, we shared so many secrets, learned so many things. She wanted to help tame my feelings and put them under control for me. No one ever tried to do that before that stupid dragon did, and he even succeeded. And she seemed so happy to see me that way.' The last pieces of plaster were reassembled above her head, but she remained in her meditative state just a little longer to sort things out in her head.

'I'll find a way someday to do that, not just for her, but for everyone.' She thought as she finally began to float back down to the ground, landing feet-first. She looked at the clock. 11 PM. 'Guess I'd better sleep. This has been a long day.' She began to walk towards her bed, but was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Raven?"

Raven recognized the voice coming from outside. 'Speak of the devil.'

"May I enter? I wish to see if you are feeling better." She inquired with much concern in her voice, and the same sincerity she always had. Raven sat down on her bed.

"Come in, Starfire." The door opened almost instantly and Starfire came inside with a look of sadness and sympathy on her face. Raven sighed as she came closer to her, knowing what she would ask. "Look, before you say anything, I just want to say that I made a mistake, and I won't do something so foolish again." Starfire's expression did not change as she came to a stop right next to her. "That is exactly the subject I wanted to avoid, I did not come here to ridicule you. Anyone could have been fooled by a masquerade as complex as that."

Raven wasn't entirely surprised by Starfire's reaction, and patted a vacant spot on the bed next to her, offering her to sit down. Starfire obeyed, sitting and twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Thanks, but then what was it?" Raven asked. Starfire sighed slightly before she spoke.

"As I had said before, Beast Boy had told me much about what happened between you and the Malchior, and from his point of view, it seemed that the two of you had formed… something special." Starfire started hastily, not wanting to anger her friend for bringing up a painful memory. Raven's silence seemed to be a signal for her to continue. "According to what he had said, you seemed to be using your emotions much more freely because of his teachings, and once you had shown yourself after your training was complete, I was elated to see your progress." Raven blushed slightly from hearing these comforting words. 'Is she psychic or something? I am glad that she's concerned, but its just weird that we were thinking about the same thing.'

"So…" she continued, "I suppose not all of the things that came of this were bad, were they not?" she said, hesitantly putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled faintly, knowing what she said was true. "I'd have to agree with you there. Feeling all of those things, without restraint, without consequences… it was one of the most exhilarating things I've ever felt, the best I've ever felt." Raven took her hand and placed it on the one Starfire had placed on her shoulder, but then took it away and looked down at the floor.

"But then he took it all away, it was all for nothing." Raven said with a glint of hopelessness in her voice. Starfire took her hand from Raven's shoulder and placed in then on her knee, not averting her view away from her friend.

"You are right," she offered. "To be betrayed like that, to have held a loved one in your arms, and then to be severely wounded by those same hands in the same say… you must have felt as if you had been denied everything that was fair in life." Tears started to threaten to spill out of both the girls' eyes, but each of them were able to fight them back easily.

"It's not that bad. Everything worked out in the end, didn't it?" Raven attempted to resolved their little girl talk, but apparently to no avail, as Starfire shifted herself to face her. "No, not everything. Ever since we began our meditating ritual together, I have been sensing how you battle with your emotions, and…" Starfire trailed off, slightly afraid of finishing her statement and grabbing her other arm out of that fear.

"…and what?" Raven asked, shifting herself as well so they were facing each other. Starfire looked back up at her, smiling. "I hope that… you win your battle someday. I would like that very much." Starfire leaned in and hugged the sorceress, something that was common between the two by now. Raven, still getting used to being comfortable in this fashion with Starfire, waited a moment before putting her arms around the Tameranean herself. "Thanks," Raven said, smiling with a little more vigor as they broke their embrace. 'I wish she would smile like that more often.' Starfire thought to herself.

"I suppose, all I want to say is… that if you ever need someone to comfort you, I promise that I will be there for you. Excuse me." She said as she pushed herself off of the bed and started to walk back toward the door to Raven's room. Raven hesitated a little, and then stopped her.

"Star, wait."

Starfire turned back around to look at the sorceress, who scratched the back of her head, looking for the right words to say. "You too," was all she could mutter in the darkness of her room. Starfire was confused a little about what she meant. "I… beg your pardon?" Raven sighed heavily, embarrassed a bit about talking like this.

"I meant that… I'd do the same for you. If you, you know… needed someone to talk to and stuff… you could talk to me, too." Raven stumbled through her explanation with little struggle, glad to see Starfire smiling warmly back at her.

"I am glad we have this agreement, friend Raven. It makes me happy to have such a close friendship with you." Starfire said cheerfully as she walked out of the room, paying attention to close the door slowly and quietly after exchanging "Good night" with each other. Raven walked back to her bed, pausing a little to view the place where they sat just a minute earlier, around the same spot they usually meditated. She then crawled into the bed and tucked herself in, thinking about what had just transpired.

'Heh, that was a little weird. But still, it's great to know that I have a friend like that who'd always be there. I'll be sure to honor that promise, Star, someday.' She thought as she trailed into a long, peaceful slumber.


	2. Familiar Faces, Strange Schemes

Chapter 2 – Familiar Faces, Strange Schemes

Author's Note: OK, first off, I sincerely thank those who have reviewed my first work for your generous complements. Secondly, this was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but everyone is suggesting a continuation, so I said "what the hell?" Ikuzo! (Here goes!)

The next day at Titans Tower was about as normal as the day could get; Cyborg complains about Beast Boy's cooking, Robin gets on both their cases for it, and Starfire simply watches as the boys start a fistfight, with the cartoon-like cloud and everything, waiting for the opportunity to actually talk with someone. Raven, at this point, usually sneaks by the action to fix up a pot of herbal tea, and today was also no exception. She slid herself across the wall to avoid the flurry of punches and claws to get to the stove, where she would meet an eager-to-please Starfire.

"Good morning, Raven." She greeted cheerfully, waving. Raven smiled faintly at her, returning the greeting. "Morning, Starfire." She said as she began to boil some water. Starfire took a plate from the side of the counter and began to fill it with some of the leftover tofu eggs and bacon that Beast Boy cooked. (A little too long at that.) Silence remained between them while they prepared their meals. Soon, Robin was able to escape the fight and make his way to the table. (He had already made his plate.) Other than a dent or two in his belt, he seemed relatively unscathed.

Soon, the girls came to the table as well. Robin smiled as he saw them coming, for one, Starfire was, his best friend, and he was also glad to see that Raven was doing a little better.

"That must really be getting old, huh? Every day the same thing." He and Starfire giggled as they watched the gruesome twosome on the other side of the room, who instead of battling, were now playing a match of Super Smash Bros. Melee on the monitor. Raven, unsurprisingly, didn't laugh. She kept her eyes and mind focused on her tea, physically and mentally drinking in the benefits of the soothing liquid. Robin then decided to speak.

"Hey, Raven. You feeling better?" He asked, taking a bite of the tofu. Raven glanced at the Boy Wonder and quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Yeah, much. Thanks." she said in her normal monotone voice. Starfire smiled at the both of them and put her arm around Raven's neck from behind, pulling them close. "Yes, We talked last night, and I believe I she gave signs of improvement." She explained. 'In more ways than one, I think.' Starfire finished in her mind. Raven was a little startled, she didn't think that Starfire would talk about their conversation to anyone, at least so soon.

'Heh, but I guess that's Starfire for you… innocent, sincere; things that anybody would like from someone.' She thought after Starfire let go of her.

After a while, Robin dumped his plate into the dishwasher and stood at the doorway at the back of the living room. The rest of the Titans gathered with him.

"Okay guys, training time. Let's go." He then opened the door and allowed the others through. Raven, of course, was last. She didn't train with the others, she meditated. Raven was startled as she felt someone's hand touch her arm, but looking at her then, you wouldn't have known that. She turned around to see Robin there. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked in a slightly harsh tone, but this of course didn't faze the Bird Boy. "I was just wondering, do you want to train with us today? You know, just to get your mind off of…"

Raven cut him off quickly, the volume of her voice beginning to escalate. "No, if there was a time I needed to meditate, it's now. I need to repair whatever damage Malchior may have caused in my mind, for all our sakes." Raven started to walk faster, ignoring Robin as he started to speak again, but his words couldn't escape from his mouth.

Raven's quicker pace began to surprise even herself as she passed the Titans on her way to her room; a certain green boy caught her attention and triggered something in her head.

'Oh yeah, him…'

"Hey, Beast Boy, wait up." The changeling stopped in his tracks as he turned to Raven. "Um… Yeah, Raven?" Beast Boy wasn't exactly used to continuing a conversation with Raven, he was usually the one who started it. They started walking toward the training grounds again when Raven spoke again. "I never really got a chance to thank you for cheering me up last night, so… thanks." Beast Boy beamed with pride and patted Raven on the shoulder. "Hey, anytime! You need some laughs, you've got the joke master right here!"

Almost on cue, the tower's alarm system went off. 'Thank you, crime wave.' Raven thought in her head, relieved to have Beast Boy's bragging stopped. Robin ran out to meet the team and inform them of their mission. "Trouble at the east-side warehouse. Titans, move!" The team immediately ran for the T-Car hanger and they were off.

"The warehouse is supposed to house parts for dirt bikes and other sport gear right now; this'll probably just be a routine job." Robin said as they got out of Cyborg's "baby." Cyborg grinned and cracked his mechanical knuckles. "Well, we may not have much of a challenge, but let's at least give them a good show." Cyborg then proceeded to force open the door that led inside the structure. Beast Boy became a lizard and crawled his way through the hole Cyborg created in the metal. Moments later, he signaled for them to come in. He stretched after he changed back into a human.

"So, any idea who our mystery crook is today?" He said with audible strain as he straddled his arms across his body, stretching his upper arm in preparation. He was not responded with an answer, but another puzzle. As the team gazed across the walls of the warehouse, they didn't see boxes that depicted anything related to sports. Robin opened one of them and gasped as he lifted out a small vial with a red substance inside.

"I think a better question is 'Why is this place storing zynothium?'" He asked no one in particular.

"It's for us, of course." Answered a voice up in the rafters.

The Titans looked up where the voice was heard. Sounds of shock and disbelief were heard as memories of these criminals resurfaced. One of them looked fairly old, and wore a cloak that depicted a strange skull around the chest area.

"Brother Blood…" Cyborg called out.

The other was just as unexpected as the first. Clad all in black armor and a red cape, this figure was smaller, around the size of the team's leader, and he had almost all of his traits as well, right down to the utility belt. The similar skull-shaped mask on his helmet and the crimson 'X' emblazed on his chest struck a foul chord in Robin's heart.

"… and Red X." Robin snarled.

"Long time no see. To all of you." Brother Blood said calmly to his nemeses. "And I see you recognize my new partner." Blood grinned devilishly as he jumped down from the rafters, his 'partner' not far behind. Cyborg and Robin gritted their teeth, just barely able to harness their desire to run at their rivals in a rage. "Why aren't you at the HIVE, Blood! Don't you miss your students, or should I say hostages?" Cyborg demanded. "And why do you want Red X? Why did you store this place with zynothium?" Robin commanded just as forcefully.

(If no one remembers what zynothium is, it's the element that powered Red X's suit.)

"Always asking questions, huh kid? Blood's not controlling me." Red X proclaimed.

"And HIVE is basically dead to me." Blood finished for him. "As for the zynothium…" he paused as a symbol began to appear on his forehead that looked something like an 'S'. The crimson insignia also appeared on Red X's helmet. Raven, standing farther back, gazed in horror when the symbols appeared.

"No… Not now…" she said in a stammering whisper.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Red X exclaimed as he ran toward the group to initiate his attack, his hands literally blazing with fire.


	3. Shattered Hope

Chapter 3 – Shattered Hope

"Titans, Go!"

The cry was heard, and a battle unlike any that the Titans had fought had officially begun. The team split up their battleground, Robin and Starfire going after Red X, and Cyborg and Beast Boy taking on Brother Blood, who had now thrown away his cloak to reveal his battle armor. Raven could still do nothing but stare as the almost supernatural battle took place. Both of the Titans' opponents were not themselves; their fighting styles were different, and they wielded fire magic as if they were the very messengers of hell.

'Something… or someone is controlling them… and I have a pretty good idea who…'

Raven was somewhat able to control her fear as her eyes began to glow black before taking off to assist Robin and Starfire with Red X. When she came close, she used her black magic in order to send an energy wave straight at the dark clone of the team's leader. Red X simply tossed it aside with one arm, the energy punching a hole through the ceiling rather than his chest.

"So, ready to play now are we? Better be careful, we don't want you dead quite yet," the armored teen said calmly before sending his own wave of fire not at the sorceress, but at the Tameranian princess. Starfire's eyes glowed green as she prepared bolts of green plasma in her hands, aiming her bolt at the fire in an attempt to overpower it. This however, came to little avail, as the wave of fire continued to engulf the Star Bolt and crept closer to the Tameranian's body. A small scream of terror shot through Raven's ears, and the sorceress wasted no time helping her out by attacking Red X from behind with another wave.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried out her magic words and another, more intense beam of darkness streaked toward the possessed villain. The beam hit its mark, knocking Red X away forcefully into the wall, creating a small crater where he hit it. "Star, you okay!" Raven cried out in fear for her friend's health. "I am fine, Raven!" Starfire shouted back a moment later, which gave Raven cause for a small sigh of relief.

However, this was not cause for celebration, as Red X easily pulled himself out of the rubble and stretched a bit, sounding several grotesque cracks within his body, as if it didn't even faze him despite the obvious evidence that several of his joints were bent out of place thanks to Raven's beam. 'Yuck… now I know that something's wrong here…' Raven joked to herself.

Robin looked up at the floating sorceress and prepared his strategy. "Raven, Star! Help the guys!" he then averted his gaze toward the revived Red X, who waved mockingly towards himself, asking for Robin for a second round. "I'll take care of him myself," he declared, preparing his bo-staff and lunging at his rival.

Both of the girls nodded toward their leader, and they took off toward the battle that was taking place on the other side of the warehouse. At least, one of them did. Raven started toward Brother Blood, but a wince of pain from Starfire caught her attention. She turned to see her friend holding her right leg, which looked like it was slightly burned from Red X's attack. Raven flew back to get a better vantage point of Starfire's injury. "You sure you're okay, Star? That looks bad…" Raven asked as she bent down to look. Starfire shook her head, not wanting to worry her friend. "No, it is better than it looks. Nothing that cannot be fixed on the battlefield," She said, forcing a smile, which for some reason, coaxed a smile out of the sorceress before she placed her hands on the wound, calling forth the angelic blood in her body to heal the singed skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the other battle…

Cyborg began by firing a blast from his trademark Sonic Cannon, which Blood was easily able to avoid as he charged toward the two remaining Titans. Beast Boy transformed into a stegosaur, swinging its tail straight at the old man's chest, but it was caught by his supposedly feeble hands. This stopped his charge, but Beast Boy wasn't quite in the position he wanted to be. Blood then swung the green dinosaur high toward the ceiling of the building, where, if Beast Boy didn't change into something lighter, would smash straight through, but he was able to change into a falcon and stop his momentum before beginning a second pass.

Blood's focus was still on the mechanical man, who was flinging punch after punch at him, none of which was connecting until he caught one of Cyborg's fists and pressed it hard, causing a groan from him, but that didn't stop him from using his other hand as a cannon, aimed straight at the HIVE headmaster's ugly mug. The mark on his head glowed brightly as he used his free hand to send a wave of fire at him, melting a small amount of his circuitry and pushing him back into the wall. Blood's wicked grin never left his face, that is until the falcon that was Beast Boy dove upon his head.

The large bird scratched, tore and pecked on the madman's cranium, tearing out a small portion of his hair before it was grabbed and tossed aside once again. Blood couldn't seem to get a break, as his focus was averted back to Cyborg, who was able to connect a blast from his cannon, because of which he was grinning like he just scored a winning touchdown. "Yeah, Blood, how do you like me now!" he yelled mockingly. Blood's smile turned into a scowl filled with hatred. "You dare mock me! You'll pay for this!" he screamed, starting once more toward the crippling duo, that is until he suddenly stopped.

'Blood! X! The girl is with the alien… do it now!' a deep voice in his head rang out.

Blood stopped and bowed to his rivals, smiling. "Sorry, another time, perhaps," he exclaimed before a blinding flash of light erupted where he was standing, and then… he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the rest…

"Hello, child."

Raven twirled around, after just finishing healing Starfire, to see Brother Blood standing over her. She readied her hands to fire a blast, but Blood placed his hand on her right wrist, somehow causing extreme pain in Raven's system. She gritted her teeth as she knelt down, trying to dull the sensation.

"The will of our master shall not be denied. X, obtain the final ingredient! Finish with him!" Blood ordered his partner before vanishing once again, taking Raven with him. Starfire reached her hand out from her lying position almost in denial that her friend had just vanished before her eyes.

"Raven!" she yelled before the properties of the sorceresses angelic blood took its toll on her body, rendering her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Robin was still battling his rival when those mysterious orders were shouted out to him. Red X immediately left the fight and took four boxes of zynothium in his arms before looking back at the Titan leader once more. "It's your lucky day, kid. Duty calls. See you in hell!" he yelled as he too, vanished with the goods in an equally blinding flash. Robin's fist hit the wall with rage and disappointment at this new development before he ran to check on his teammates.

"Starfire! You alright? Wake up! Star!" he said, gently shaking the Tameranian from her shoulders, but to no avail as her eyes refused to open. Cyborg and Beast Boy stumbled over to where she lay to update Robin on the situation. "It's alright, it's just Raven's healing powers; she'll wake up in about an hour." Cyborg offered, calming Robin down only slightly. Beast Boy looked quite serious at this point. (Well, as serious as HE could get.) "OK, so Brother Blood and Red X are back, but now they're these super-magic-freakazoids, and they took Raven and some of the zyn-whose-ium! I have no idea what they're doing, but dude, it just cannot be good!" he screamed, holding his head out of fear. The other boys were too dumbstruck by the situation to even correct Beast Boy's spelling.

"Got any idea where they are, Robin?" Cyborg asked the Boy Wonder, who remained serious, keeping his gaze fixated on the sleeping Starfire. "I managed to put on tracker on Red X… use your systems for figure out their location. But we're in no condition to fight them now. We need to be fully prepared for them." He explained, now carrying the Tameranian in his arms toward the T-Car outside. Beast Boy's apparent state of panic did not change. "Yeah, cause we just got our asses kicked!" Cyborg's fist came soundly upon the green teen's head, quickly shutting him up. "That's why we've got to prepare! This whole thing is way too confusing! The zynothium, those powers, their personalities, their motive, none of it makes sense! I mean, they're even around where Terra's stone is right now!"

The other two boys stopped in their tracks hearing that last bit of news, both their faces showing the evident rage building in their systems. "I swear, if they do anything to Terra, I'm personally gonna bury those jerks…" Beast Boy growled softly, memories of his first love returning to the surface.

"Slade's old hideout… this is going to be rough…" Robin added as he turned once again toward the T-Car. The unconscious alien in his arms shivered just briefly, so light that the Boy Wonder couldn't even feel it.

'Raven… Where are you…?' her mind called out in agony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Terra's Grave

The two villains appeared at what was once the main citadel for Slade's headquarters, now only hardened magma thanks to the now literally stone-cold figure standing in the center of the "room." Between the two of them, they carried nearly 4 kilos of zynothium and the sorceress Raven, who also was now unconscious due to the instant travel that they just acted out coupled with the pain that Brother Blood somehow inflicted on her.

Raven's eyes started to open to view the scene; nothing had changed since the sixth Titans' "funeral." 'What… why am I at Terra's tomb?' she thought, before remembering the events that had just transpired. "What do you want with me!" she spat out at her captors. Brother Blood's malicious grinned returned to his face as he looked down at his catch. "It's not what I want that matters, my dear…" he paused, for some reason, bowing down, and Red X did the same. 'What!'

"It's what our master wants. You are the final organic tool for his rebirth in this realm!"

Fire, seemingly from nowhere, began to erupt around the area, much of it forming into a symbol, a much larger copy of the one plastered on the heads the two Titan nemeses. Then, surprisingly, the embodiment of flame began to speak.

"My child… the time has come… for you to do what you were born for…" Raven immediately recognized the voice from the fiery void.

"Trigon…" she snarled as her captors let her loose, their deed, for the time being, done.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 – Disruption

"My father's behind this whole mess, huh? I was wondering why these two egomaniacs would allow themselves to be controlled by anyone." Raven said sternly, barely holding back her strong desire thrust herself right at the floating symbol of evil.

"Witty and defiant to the end, I see." Trigon bellowed from the void. "But enough with the sentimentality. My chance to cross over to your world is finally at hand, and you're going to be the sacrifice I need." He declared.

"Not a chance in hell, you monster!" Raven yelled as she charged forward, enveloping her arm in black energy to use it as a makeshift sword, her attempt at quenching her rage failed. However, before she could take even a second step toward the embodiment of fire, its two lackeys teleported once again and stopped her in her tracks, again somehow causing pain just through normal physical contact. The sorceress screamed out of agony and went limp. Blood and X released her again, letting her fall to the floor like a rag doll. Raven picked herself back up on all fours, breathing heavily from her ordeal. She looked about her body for signs of what might have caused her pain, but what she did find was even more mysterious. Where she had been touched, blood-red marks began to form. They seemed to symbolize something, but she couldn't make them out.

"What is this…?" she asked herself in terror. "It is your incomplete demon form. Your demon form is the only thing on this planet that can open the portal that stands before you. I cannot control your current form, but there is something that can bring it out." Raven's head turned toward the zynothium sitting behind her. As she put two and two together, her eyes began to widen as she pictured what would take place. "If you're going to use that zynothium on my body, I might die, you know that? I thought you wanted me to rule with you. Besides, if I do die, you won't be able to control me anyway." Raven explained, a smile beginning to creep across her face.

"I can control any matter, dead or living. I just need your body to use a portal spell on this accursed symbol. In any case…" Trigon's fire became brighter as Brother Blood then took Raven by the collar and shoved her against the wall.

"It's a chance I have to take." Trigon finished.

"X, fetch me my needle, will you?" He said with little emotion in his voice.

'Damn… he really got to them. And what did he mean by… demon form…' Raven thought through her pain. She lifted one eye open to see Red X putting pure zynothium liquid into a rather large hypodermic needle. He then teleported back to Blood's side, where he placed it in the headmaster's free hand. "Don't worry, you're not going to feel a thing…" he said in his normal voice, until he reached back, preparing to plunge the needle into Raven's arm. "…because you'll be dead!" he yelled, thrusting it forward. In a normal situation, Raven would have been able to easily deflect the otherwise-harmless needle, but this was certainly an exception.

The needle hit its mark, and Blood, convinced that his task was complete, let go of Raven, allowing himself the pleasure of seeing her squirm on the floor. Raven bled on the rocky surface, but barely, as through her evident pain she tore out the needle and applied sufficient pressure to the wound's entry. The marks that covered her body from being held by Trigon's minions began to glow brightly, and something began to form from them. The fiery symbol that was Trigon laughed evilly.

"Yes… perfect! It looks like zynothium is not fatal to your system, but I can feel the control of your demon self slipping away… come out…" The fire crept closer toward the agonizing sorceress to get a closer look at its newest tool. However, it stopped after only a couple feet for reasons yet unknown to the dark magus.

"What! What is this!" Trigon bellowed.

Raven's eyes were tightly shut from the intense pain shocking through her system, so she could not see what was happening to her body. The marks began to change; the color was not red, but now a pearly white. Raven was fighting off the foreign substance in her system, and she could feel it leaving her body in a physical form. 'Now what's going on! I don't know what's going to come out of me, but it better be good!' She thought.

"Look's like your plan didn't work, FATHER!" she screamed, throwing her arms out wide. In doing so the light from her body dispersed, the converged between herself and Trigon. 'OK…' Raven thought quickly. 'Who are we dealing with here?'

Raven's fatigue from this ordeal was beginning to take over, but she needed to see what she had created before succumbing to it. The figure wore a very peculiar garment, a black and white tunic loosely worn with a gem on the chest. He wore black gloves, which were now enveloped not in black, but white energy. Around his neck he draped a long black scarf, covering the lower half of his face, and much of it was flowing in the wind behind him along with his long white hair. Raven gasped.

'It can't be… Malchoir!' Raven gasped in her mind before sleep overcame her.

Trigon was not pleased with this new development, as the fire around the symbol increased their fervor exponentially. "I don't know who you are, but you won't leave here alive! Blood, X! Attack!" Trigon yelled out his orders.

The minions obeyed, but the figure believed to be Malchoir of Nol tossed the two aside before they even had a chance to charge, rendering them unconscious. He then looked around the room, first at Trigon, then at his fallen minions, Terra's statue, and finally at Raven, who he focused on for a good while. His hands again became covered in white energy as he closed his eyes, preparing a spell of his own design.

"Necronom, Hezbarek, Mortyx!"

The white light spread across the tomb, first hitting the fire that was Trigon. When it hit him, he screamed in pain for less than a second, it took that short a time for the spell to dissolve the fire from whence it came. Next, it hit Brother Blood and Red X, disintegrating the symbols that were on their heads, and the zynothium sitting beside them. Next was Raven, where the marks on her body soon disappeared as well as the zynothium inside it. Lastly was Terra, the stone around her dissolving as well, revealing the blond-haired girl in all her glory, clad in the uniform Slade once forced her to wear. She fell to the floor, still in hibernation from being kept in stone.

Then, the light dimmed, and Malchior let down his arms. His focus was no longer on the sorceress, but the entrance to the tomb, where four figures could be seen running in. The Titans looked slightly ravaged, but that was now the least of their worries as they entered the room. The group collectively gasped as they viewed the scene. Beast Boy was shocked to see Terra free from her prison, and ran over to her sleeping form, ignoring the mysterious figure in the room. Cyborg nodded to Robin and Starfire, telling them that he would stay with Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire ran over to the figure bending down toward the sorceress, checking for any sign that his magic did what it was supposed to. After a moment, he turned back to the duo. Starfire almost jumped glee to see Raven mostly unharmed, but Robin held her back; he did not trust the man standing before him yet.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"…a friend." The man said.

He then began to glow brightly, turning into a dust-like substance, moving toward the gem on Raven's forehead, which began to absorb the glowing material that once saved her. Robin was again dumbfounded from this new development, allowing Starfire to go to Raven's side without even realizing it.

"Raven, are you all right?" She pleaded with the unconscious girl, shaking her gently to no avail. She checked for a pulse and to see if she was breathing, both were present. "Raven… why will you not awaken…?" the Tameranian asked her again as she picked her up off the ground, looking back toward Robin, who now looked a little more defiant.

"We'll get the police down here to get these guys; let's get Raven and Terra back to the tower for now before we ask what happened." Robin stated, Starfire nodding at the request, taking off with Raven in her arms. He then looked toward Beast Boy, who was carrying Terra out of the room, Cyborg following close behind. The metal man looked back for a moment, giving a 'thumbs up' signal, showing that his examination of Terra showed no negative signs. Robin returned the signal with a 'thumbs up' of his own, but not about Raven, but the situation in general.

'Now what's happening?'


	5. A Final Wish

Chapter 5 – A Friend's Final Wish

Raven awoke with a start, but she was not at the Titans Tower. She was in a black void, staring straight at the figure from her book, from her memories… Malchior of Nol.

"Are you… Malchior?" She asked him.

"I am indeed…" He answered.

Raven's eyes glowed back as she took off once again, her memories of his betrayal flooding back to her head. "You little…! I don't know how you escaped, but I won't allow you to toy with anyone else like you toyed with me!" Her arm again created a makeshift sword, and she charged, aiming directly for Malchior's head. The so-called fictional man didn't even flinch as the sword hit its mark… or rather through it, as it just occurred to Raven now that Malchior looked a little transparent. Raven's sword has passed right through him, as if he were a ghost. She landed on the other side of him, letting her sword disperse.

"Relax, I am not here to fight you. I want to help you," the ghostly Malchior said. Raven was not quite convinced yet, spitting in his direction. "Where am I!" she demanded. Malchior turned toward her. "Oh, right. I changed it when I arrived. Perhaps now you'll recognize it." He declared. He held his hand up high, a blinding light shooting forth, forcing Raven to shut her eyes tightly. Once she opened them again, she looked around her, gasping once again. She seemed to be in an endless void once again, but it was certainly familiar. It seemed as if she were in outer space, surrounded by large asteroids that formed walkways. On some of them, she could people in robes similar to her own walking around on them.

"This is… my mind…" Raven said.

"Yes… allow me to explain what happened here from the beginning. As I said, I am indeed Malchior of Nol. The book you found contained not I, but the dread dragon Rorek. His final curse had stolen my body and cast my spirit away. I could see everything that took place. Once you sealed him away again, my spirit was freed."

"So… why did you appear in my body? How did you…" she trailed off, remember the situation she was in before she passed out. "What happened to Trigon, and his goons? What about Terra?" she asked him frantically. Malchior remained calm as he began to explain the circumstances to his being. "As I said, once you sealed away Rorek, you broke his curse and my spirit was freed to search for my body once again, but obviously my original form was nowhere to be found, but I knew that there was one person I could trust, and that, of course…" he trailed off, letting Raven finish.

"…was me." She said. Malchior slowly walked toward her in the void that was her mind. "When that zynothium entered your system, I had to act. I had to rely on your powers for a short while to gain a physical form with which to battle the infection. If I didn't, you would have died. With that power, I cast a universal healing spell that purges all impurities in an area. It destroyed the 'Trigon' person you mentioned and freed his henchmen from his mind control. There was also one girl, who had been frozen into stone. I was able to free her from her prison as well." Raven jumped in right when he finished his explanation, one curiosity left to be satisfied.

"What about the Titans? Are they all right? Did they find us there?" She asked frantically, almost too much so for her normal personality. "I saw them running in once I cast my spell, but I re-entered your body once they saw me." He explained once again. "What about Starfire? She was injured, did she seem alright?" She asked again, calming herself down a little bit. Malchior stopped nearly two feet in front of the sorceress, hesitating only slightly to respond to that statement.

"You care for her very much… don't you?"

"Well yeah, she's… she's my best friend." Raven blurted out. 'Did I just say that?' she then asked herself. "She looked just fine to me, but you still want to help her, is that right? You made a promise to her…" Malchior trailed off. Raven gasped, shocked to see that Malchior learned of her conversation with Starfire. "How did you…?" She began to ask, but she was cut off by the dark wizard. "You were able to free me, so before I head to the next world, let me help you." He proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Raven was now thouroughly confused. "As I said, there is no physical body awaiting me in this world, so I must pass on to the next one. However, as my final gift in gratitude to you, I shall cast a spell that will allow you to fulfill your promise with your friend. Your emotions will be able to meld with your body, but only if you convince them to do so. This… is the least I can do for you… sweet Raven." Malchior said, raising his arms one final time to prepare his spell.

"Wait, Malchior! Hold on…!" she was again cut off, not by Malchior's voice, but by another blinding light cast from his hands. Malchior's eyes closed, dispersing the slight trace of a tear in his eye.

"Necronom… Hezbarek…" With each syllable he spoke, his body began to fade more and more. Throwing his arms out wide to disperse his spell before his body finally vanished, he looked at Raven's face one last time, seeing the evident sadness and concern on her face. "MORTYX!" he screamed, and the light began to spread across Raven's mind, hitting each and every one of Raven's other selves, her emotions, making them convulse in what looked like pain for only an instant, before they resumed their various antics.

"Malchior… thank you…" she uttered, a single tear dropping down her face.

'I'm coming soon, Star…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the outside world…

"She looks like she's in some sort of coma. All her vital signs show normal readings, except that she just won't wake up." Cyborg said in analysis of Raven, who was lying in the Titan Infirmary alongside Terra, who appeared to be sleeping just as soundly. The group collectively sighed in relief at that news, or rather, just Starfire and Robin, as Beast Boy came forward to question Cyborg. "What about Terra?" he asked, surprisingly calm. Cyborg looked at her in the back of the room. "Same deal, just a little less severe. She should probably wake up anytime, now but I can't even get an estimate on Raven." He deduced from the signs displayed on the monitors above their beds.

Starfire seemed to be on the verge of tears ever since she returned to the tower, half from grief and half from elation due to Raven's status and Terra's revival. She walked over to the sorceress's bed and sat down on a stool next to it. "I wish to stay with her." She managed to say, not taking her eyes off of her friend. "Same here." Beast Boy chimed in, walking over to the stool next to Terra.

"I want to stay for a second myself, Cyborg." Robin declared. "Fine with me," Cyborg responded. "I need to recharge my power cell now anyway. G'night, y'all." He said as he left the room.

Robin looked at Starfire, who was now holding Raven's hand and staring at the gem on her forehead, where their 'friend' disappeared into. Robin put his hand on the Tameranean's shoulder. "She's going to be okay. I want to tell you to leave her alone, but… I can see you're much better off watching her." The boy wonder said. Starfire's focus left Raven for the time being to see Robin standing behind her with a sort of defeated look on his face. "Robin? What is wrong?" She asked. Robin sighed, taking another stool and sitting down next to her.

"It's just that… I… I can't stand seeing you like this… so sad. It's not like you." He muttered just loud enough so that Beast Boy couldn't hear him. "I mean you're usually the most optimistic of any of us, just another reason why I…" Robin trailed off. Starfire gasped softly in anticipation of what Robin might be saying.

"…why I like you so much."

"Robin… you do not mean that… as a friend, do you?" Starfire whispered, shocked to hear Robin expressing feelings toward her. Robin shook his head, confirming her theory. "I guess it's been a while coming. But this probably isn't the time or place to explain anything right now. Let me leave you guys alone." He stated, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Terra!"

Beast Boy's cry froze the two Titans in their place for an instant before sending them sprinting for Terra's bed, where it's occupant began to stir. The blond girl's eyes slowly opened, taking in the scene in the infirmary.

"Beast…Boy…?" she whispered, seeing the greed lad holding her hand. At the sight of seeing her awake, he thrust his arms around her, tears welling in his eyes. "Terra… you're back." There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Robin and Starfire joined in the celebration of the sixth Titan's return by making a little group hug on the bed. "We have missed you so…" Starfire uttered through her tears of joy. "Yeah…" Terra said. "Same here."

Unbeknownst to the group, behind the curtain of Raven's bed, the ashen-skinned girl's robe flashed white for a mere second before a small orb left her body. It disappeared as quickly as it materialized, sending Raven's robe to its original color. No Titan viewed this strange event…


	6. Sucess, Unseen Complications

Chapter 6: Quest/s for Completion

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted in her meditative state. One by one the copies of herself that dotted the asteroids on the horizon of her mind disappeared and rematerialized close by her. What first appeared was a copy of herself in a pink robe, symbolizing happiness. She began to run around the motionless 'body' of Raven, imitating an airplane.

Next came a Yellow Raven, carrying with her several books and a pair of reading glasses. Obviously this was knowledge. Following her was a Purple Raven, arms folded and with a disappointed frown on her face, evidently at the hyperactive Pink Raven. Sternness had arrived.

"Karazon, Rakashan, Endere…"

Gray Raven arrived next, as meek as always. Timid Raven took her place alongside the rest of the emotions. There was a pause waiting for the final three emotions of Anger, Bravery and, aptly named, Laziness.

"Vasarix, Endrion, Azarath…"

Finally, the last pieces to the puzzle arrive in one fell swoop. The Green Raven, Bravery, was carrying the other two emotions over her shoulders. Once she was in place she let them drop, neither of them awakening. The Orange Raven was snoring away, a simple display of laziness, but the Red Raven of Anger seemed to be only a shell of its former self, lifeless. This was not news to the rest of the emotions, as it was tamed long ago when Trigon once inhibited that emotion in an attempt to control her body.

The last emotions in place, Raven floated to the ground and walked toward the center of the circle that her emotions had formed. However, she didn't stop there, and instead walked toward the two slumbering emotions on the ground. She then put her hands into each of the others, awaiting them to enter her body. Their bodies glowed their respective color for several seconds before they disappeared completely. Raven could feel their essences in her body and mind, their power adding to her own. Raven then moved back into the center of the circle, preparing to make a speech to them.

"Listen up! You guys have to do something for me. This isn't easy for me to say, but I'd really like it if you could pay attention." She proclaimed. Each of the emotions stood tall, as if in an army lineup. "You've all been put under a spell. When you join with me, you'll be joined… forever." Happy Raven gasped at that news. "Why are you doing that, Rae? Did something happen?" she asked innocently. Raven sighed heavily, she always had to spell things out to her other halves. "I… made a promise to Starfire… that I'd control my emotions someday… and I… want to make her happy. We can do this now, so let's just get it over with." She stuck out her hand, impatient.

Happy Raven's smile gradually grew more mischievous, adding up the possibilities in her head. "I think you looove her." She said in a teasing 'Miss Congeniality' voice. Raven was definitely not amused, crossing her arms and scowling at the frolicking emotion. 'OK, now I know we've seen that movie one too many times…' she thought to herself. "You want to daaaate her!" The Pink Raven continued.

"What!" Raven screamed, flabbergasted at that last suggestion, ignoring the fact that she was beginning to blush. "What are you talking about!"

"Aw… c'mon, it's obvious! You've been thinking about her all the time, haven't you?" Happiness held her hand in an attempt to persuade her to realize her feelings. "Well, yes, but…" Raven started to say. "And you say you want to make her happy? Even if she's with… Robin?"

The mentioning of Robin froze the sorceress on the spot. It was true, she realized. 'I have been a little… happy… yet jealous whenever I saw Star and Robin together… but it couldn't have been… I'm not like that… am I?'

"It's a distinct possibility." Yellow Raven chimed in. Raven twirled around; shocked for the moment that Knowledge just read her thoughts. 'What the… oh yeah, this is my mind, thinking here, they all can hear it…' A sweatdrop appeared on Raven's neck, showing her embarrassment. "We'll help you put it out in the open. Don't worry, we're ready." Knowledge said, moving toward Raven, the other emotions following suit.

"Thanks, I guess…" Raven managed to say. 'This is going to be a little strange…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titan Tower

'It is hard to believe that Robin likes me… I had never dreamed that I would find someone who would say those words to me on this planet…' Starfire thought to herself, daydreaming about how Robin had confessed his feelings for her nearly an hour before. Since Terra's return, she left the infirmary only briefly to escort the sixth Titan back to her quarters to rest more fitfully. She then focused again on the sleeping Raven, almost involuntarily allowing her hands to flow through the sorceress's hair. 'Oh, Raven… I do hope you will awaken soon… I do not like watching you in this condition… there are so many things I want to tell you, so many questions left to be answered…'

Almost as if on cue, the robes of the sorceress flashed a brighter blue. Starfire immediately let go of Raven, gasping at the scene in front of her. The body of Raven began to levitate ever so slightly off the bed, semitransparent energy enveloping it. Her robes changed color, first to red, then yellow, then pink, and back to blue, then grey as the tempo of the change rapidly increased, so much so that her robes began to look white. During this, the energy around her body began to darken, forming a sort of makeshift chrysalis around her. Soon it was pitch black, and a small explosion of energy shot forth, dispersing the cocoon.

The body of Raven now had a bright white cloak, a color that Starfire instantly recognized. Her surprise was multiplied exponentially when she saw the sorceress slowly open her eyes. As Raven floated back down to the sheets, Starfire embraced her fallen friend. "Raven! You have awakened! Oh, I am so glad that you are well!" Starfire cried out, bringing a smile to Raven's face as she hugged the Tameranian back.

"Me too, Star…" she said, gaining back her strength a little quicker than one normally would out of a coma. Starfire moved out of the embrace, but didn't stop holding her friend entirely, instead she was holding her hand. "Why have your robes changed color? Why couldn't you wake up?"

"It's a long story, Starfire…" Raven said calmly. Starfire's eyes did not change their enthusiasm. "I have the time, please tell me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the time Raven told her tale, Starfire's eyes gazed upon her friend. Her robes resembled the time the she displayed emotion during the incident before Rorek's betrayal, a sign that the promise she made to her may have been fulfilled. Raven left out the detail that she was falling in love with her just for the time being, now was not the time. When Raven brought her to square one, she hugged the sorceress again.

"Oh, Raven… thank you. Thank you so much. I am… flattered that you thought of me to the end." She said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It's the least I could do, Star… after all, I did promise you I'd do that, didn't I?" Raven inquired of their conversation.

"Yes, you did… but please, let us visit our friend Terra, she has awakened!" she exclaimed, standing up. Raven smiled, remembering the sacrifice she made to stop Slade, possibly the Titans' greatest rival. "She woke up?" She asked her. Starfire seemed to daydream once again, sitting back down. "Yes… she woke while I was watching you… I was so worried for you, everyone noticed how saddened I had become. That was when… Robin said that he had… feelings for me."

Raven twitched at that final statement. 'Geez… I mean I'm happy for her, but why now… this won't make things easy…' she thought to herself.

"That's… that's great, Star…" she said, hiding the fact that she was disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra's Room

(Author's note: Hey! BBxTerra scene here! I know that this is supposed to be RavenxStar, but I like this couple too. It's pretty much why I brought her back in the first place. ;p Anyway, just a head's up!)

"Hey, Terra, you feeling better?" Beast Boy asked the gifted blonde as she was laying in bed. "Yeah, much, thanks BB." She was able to say, still tired. Beast Boy couldn't help staring at her and holding her hand. "I just can't believe you're back. I… thought I lost you." He whispered in the silence of her room. Terra tightened her grip.

"Hey, you knew you couldn't get rid of me that easy." She said, chuckling. Beast Boy blushed a deeper shade of red. "Terra… I think you may have gotten the gist of it by now, but… I really like you. I've barely ever stopped thinking about you since…" Beast Boy trailed off, not daring to think of when he left the plaque in front of the stone form of Terra. Terra leaned up slowly toward the green lad and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's OK… same here." She whispered into his ear. Beast Boy smiled as touched the place where her lips grazed his skin, never wanting to forget the feeling he just experienced.


	7. Celebration, Confession

Chapter 7: Welcoming and Confessions

(Author's Note) I'm sorry for the long wait! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! But, this is the first time I've ever tried a real 'love confession' scene. I hope you like it, I've worked really hard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It was obvious that Robin was going to make that move at some point, but… seriously… his timing just couldn't have been worse… at least for me.' This dilemma flew through Raven's mind an infinite number of times while she walked with Starfire toward Terra's room to greet the fallen heroine.

'I mean, if anything, I just hope I won't end up hurting them… breaking them up just for me…' She thought as she opened the door to Terra's room, Starfire still holding her hand. The moment with her secret crush and the scene inside was broken as they entered, as Starfire gasped while viewing Beast Boy kissing his new girlfriend on her forehead. He looked up toward the door the instant it opened, freezing in position, his lips a feather light upon Terra's head. Both Beast Boy and Terra blushed deep red. "Aw, come ON!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven laughed as she walked into the room.

"We can't leave you for two seconds, can we?" she asked mockingly.

The fact that Raven asked that question extinguished some of the embarrassment in the room. Beast Boy was the first to react. "Huh? Raven? Hey, you're up… and you're wearing white…?" he trailed off, still taking in the fact that he now had a relationship to get back to. "But hey! Terra's back! Isn't that awesome!" Raven decided to let go of Starfire at this point, as obviously it was Terra that now deserved attention. "Yeah, it is…" She stood beside the bed, smiling down at the recovering Titan. "Hey there," she said, trying to maintain her original personality. She had control of her emotions now, yes, but showing Terra the 'new Raven' would be a bit of a shock.

"Hey, witch," she responded mockingly in reference to their fight when she was under Slade's control. "Thanks for saving me and everything." Raven chuckled, her normal 'You're welcome' response. "Although, it's not really me you should thank…" she explained, in reference to Malchior. "You mean the man that came out of your body? Beast Boy told me about that. He said it looked like someone called Malchior…"

Raven then remembered that Beast Boy would be the only one who would know what Malchior looked like; he was a fly on her wall many times while she trained with the Malchior look-alike. "Yeah, it was…" Raven said. Beast Boy started to walk for the door, interrupting Raven's retelling of her story. "Uh…maybe it's just me, but it looks like you guys need some bonding too, and I'm tired anyway. Good night, Terra!" he exclaimed waving to Terra from the door. Terra's response was that of a peace sign. Starfire walked to the door as well. "I shall retire as well. I am elated to see that you have both recovered; tomorrow we simply must celebrate! Pleasant shlorvaks!" she declared, closing the door behind her.

"So, Terra… you and BB hooked up now or something?" Terra laughed, blushing again. "I guess… he is just a great guy, fun to be around, you know? But…" Terra trailed off, triggering a quirked eyebrow from Raven. "Enough about me, what about you? What happened in the cave?" Raven sighed as she went through her explanation once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titans Tower – Living Room: The next morning

Cyborg walked toward the main command center of the tower, fixating upon a note that was on the door. He tore it off, smiling at the contents, both of what they meant and the horrible handwriting, which meant it was from Starfire. "Make breakfast for six today, huh? Well everybody, you've got yourselves a feast!" Soon the room was filled with the aroma of your average diner at 8:00 in the morning, melding scents of bacon, ham, French Toast, waffles and hash browns. As the Titans trickled into the room, they gladly partook of the spoils. However, when Beast Boy walked in, Terra in tow, he scowled at the chef for his decisions for his menu. "Dude, where's the tofu at? You know I'm not eating this stuff!" Cyborg just smiled at him. "Don't worry, yours in on the table behind you… huh?" he stopped, just noticing Terra next to Beast Boy as well as Raven just walking in behind the couple.

"Well all right! Now this is a Cyborg Breakfast to remember! The Teen Titans are back together and life is good!" The Tower soon regained its formal laughter and antics, Raven and Terra eagerly joining in. With no alerts during the day or training sessions to celebrate the reforming of the team, a party soon began in the command center.

"Terra, you seem to be looking up to speed, you sure you just don't want to go out for a party?" Robin asked the blonde.

"No, it's fine, it just feels better… to be home." She said, triggering a smile from the Boy Wonder. The music was amped up, and the Titans started to dance on the empty floor. Beast Boy immediately brought Terra out with him, and they seemed to be getting into the music, pulling Robin soon walked over to Starfire, who decided to try playing a video game with Cyborg, who was taking a break from dancing. The game of the night was Perfect Dark, and to prevent unnecessary slaughter, they played on a cooperative mode. Starfire was having a difficult time and was soon eliminated from the game. "Please, explain why the 'drone guns' can heat-seek?" she asked innocently just as Robin tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see him holding out his hand to her. "Want to dance?" Starfire gasped and placed her hand in his. "I would greatly enjoy that!"

Raven sat on the other end of the room, watching with envy as the couples danced on, drumming her fingers on the counter, showing little signs of her jealousy. She may have gained control of emotions, but that didn't mean she was going to use them quite yet. 'I need to get her out of there… at some point.' She told herself time and again. Soon, Robin turned off the stereo, a signal that the Titans were thoroughly tired. Starfire suddenly hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Robin… that was… very amusing." She admitted, stealing a peck on his cheek and forcing a blush from him. "Uh, no. No! Thank _you_, for actually dancing." Starfire broke their embrace and began to walk towards the door, following Raven, who just now decided to leave. "Well, I thank you again, and good night!" she said, walking quickly after Raven.

"Raven! What is wrong? You seem… depressed…" she deduced quickly. Raven stopped, sighing deeply. "Starfire… can I talk with you… in my room?" she asked hesitantly. Starfire nodded, following Raven to her room, as dark and dismal-seeming as it was before. In almost a carbon copy of what happened in the aftermath of Rorek's invasion, Raven sat on her bed and waited for Starfire to join her.

"Starfire… there was… something I didn't tell you when I woke up. Something that I was afraid to admit, especially since you said that…" Raven dared not reiterate that Robin liked her, it would only add more fuel to her fire. "Raven… you mustn't be afraid, you are my friend. No matter what it is you have to tell me, my opinion of you will not be changed." Raven sighed again, gripping her sheets, preparing herself for what might be the most painful thing she might ever say. "Do you promise that? And you won't… tell anyone?" Starfire then gripped her friend's hand, nodding. "There was… something about myself… something that my other sides made me realize… about how much you meant to me." Raven fought a losing battle to keep her tears from spilling, but ultimately lost as she embraced her secret crush once again.

"I…I love you, Star…" Starfire's response was almost nonexistent, except for a simple return hug, she was speechless. "Raven… is this… what made you… come to this decision?" was all she could utter as she was trying to piece Raven's confession together. 'Raven… do you mean that… in the same sense as Robin's? But… why? If this is true, am I not a girl? Should you not have affections for a boy instead?'

Raven's soft sobs subsided quickly, the bulk of her work done already. "I just… found out that I… really admired you. Your kindness… innocence… strength… but it never really hit me until… I found out I was jealous… of you… and Robin." Starfire's whirlwind of emotion only increased its intensity at that last remark. "I wanted you to be happy… no matter who you liked… but I guess jealousy comes with the program, doesn't it?" Raven joked, half-heartedly trying to bring some light back into the conversation.

"Raven… I… understand."

Raven looked up, not daring to believe what she heard. "On my planet, relationships between the same gender are uncommon, but not shunned by society. It is true that I have feelings for Robin, but… I also have some feelings for you. I… do not like seeing you sad, or angry… or hurt." She finished, in reference to when she stayed with Raven while she was in the infirmary. "As with Robin, I feel very blessed to have someone in my life who has feelings such as yours for me. I simply… do not know what to do yet… I know it is morally wrong to have two people to court at once, but…"

"Don't worry, Star. You don't… have to decide yet." Raven finished for her, stealing her own kiss on Starfire's cheek. She froze again, for only a second. Her mind seemed to scream 'Is this happening?' and 'What is wrong with me?' at the same time. Feeling Raven's lips on the sensitive skin of her face did not seem wrong, but almost… pleasing? Such a feeling she wanted to memorize, keep it close in her mind.

"Raven… thank you."

"No… you deserve more thanks than I can ever give you… for still accepting me."

A final hug was shared before Starfire left the room. Not a word was spoken, but a new promise was made, one that would last a lifetime. 'That went well, I think…' Raven thought to herself.


	8. Deals & Dates

Chapter 8 – Day 3: Progress

(A/N: Holy crap this is sooooo much longer than I thought it was going to be… oh well, enjoy the fluffiness!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven again found a rare night of peaceful slumber, one of many that should would likely experience in the coming years, now that her inner demons had been fought off, in more ways than one. Not only were her emotions and powers under her control, but she also had warded off Trigon's curse. 'He was a little impatient… strange that he didn't wait for the prophecy to unfold. Oh well… at least he's gone.' She thought to herself when she opened her door.

She now had a chance at a normal life, at least as normal as a super heroine's life could get. She was once again the first person to awaken, not surprising the sorceress, as the other Titans were thouroughly exhausted from last night's festivities. On her way to the command center, she paused briefly by Starfire's room, remember the moment they shared the night before.

'It all just seems too good to be true…' she thought, continuing to walk toward the Tower's equivalent of a living room. 'Starfire actually accepted me… and my feelings. But… what can I do next… I can't just ask her out… plus Robin would get a little suspicious.' Her mind stopped as she passed by the counter, viewing a piece of paper folded in half. As she read the front and what was inside, her heart skipped a beat.

**_Raven – Meet me at the training grounds ASAP – Robin_**

_**Raven, I talked with Starfire last night, and she told me about you two. I don't disrespect you, but we need to sort something out.**_

'I thought I was the only one up… but Star… why did you tell him! I suppose you needed to get it off your chest but damn… this isn't making it easier.' Raven slapped herself in the head, realizing what she was thinking. 'Calm down Raven… she trusts the both of us… she was just doing what she thought was right…' Raven took a deep breath and flew to the training grounds.

The obstacle course looked different than it had when Terra was training. That was the last time she had been there. 'Well, I'll have to get used to it… I am going to be training here from now on, and he does change it every day…'

"Raven?" The sorceress turned around to see Robin standing behind her. The two were silent for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to begin the conversation they dreading to start. Raven finally decided to break the tension. "What did she say?" she asked him, trying not to sound resentful.

"Not much… she basically said that you had feelings for each other then ran off. It was pretty vague, but after a while I sort of just… guessed. She said she had to tell me… so I… wouldn't get mad later." Raven chuckled; Robin's deductive skills were far more advanced than she originally thought. "Trusted your instincts? Well… they usually are right."

"This time, I didn't want to be right."

Raven turned around again, not wanting to show her face to him. 'Starfire told him… for everyone's well being… but still…' She thought, assuring herself before speaking of her reasoning to the Boy Wonder. "Robin… I don't really understand… what I'm even feeling. She's my best friend, we do everything together, and yet… it's more than that. The way she acts, how she treats all of us, her values… it pushed me over an edge I didn't even know existed. I discovered… I was falling in love with her."

"Raven… I know how you feel. All those same things triggered inside me too. I… I love her too, but now… I don't know if I want to be a part of something so complex. More importantly, I don't know if _she_ would want to either. I just… want her to…"

"…to be happy?" Raven finished for him, turning back around towards him just in time to see him nod. "I feel the same way about that… but at the same time, I didn't want to just cast my feelings away… I couldn't. If she was happy with you… I'd go crazy for the first day or two, but I'd… I'd know to give her up; I'd know she was where she belonged."

Robin tried to look composed, and somewhat succeeded. "You'd do that… for us? But… I don't want to be so selfish… Raven, I don't want to hurt you either! This is bigger than Starfire and me! I'd so the same for you guys! Why are you-" He was silenced by Raven's finger on his mouth. "You know… we could probably argue about this forever…" she said, slightly exasperated. "Tell you what… we'll play it by ear. We'll take her out a few times, and we'll see if what happens. Someone may or may not get hurt, but… that's life. Sometimes… it's the only way you learn. I know I did… with Malchior."

Robin gasped slightly, realizing Raven's reasoning. "You're right… you're right. We should… probably go on as if we never even talked. That fine with you?" He asked, stretching out his hand.

"Deal," she said, shaking hands with her leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same morning

The starting buzzer rang, and Starfire began through the new obstacle course. Flying with her everlasting grace, she blazed through the first few turns, able to shoot disabling Star Bolts at any cannons and other artillery that came out of the ground, many of which having no chance to shoot. The next part of the course tested her agility, walls sprouting from every which way out of the sand. Starfire bobbed and weaved through the steel slabs, sometimes only grazing the metal with the end of her boot while moving in preparation for the next wall. While this deducted from her overall score, it was only a very small percentage, nothing that wouldn't cause extreme disorder on the battlefield.

Finally, heading toward the finish line, the ground opened up, revealing wind tunnels underneath the shifting sand. The fans, protected by a thick metal mesh, sucked Starfire down toward the ground, touching down with a thud on the metal. From this position, she found it difficult to get back on her feet. Once she was stable again, she started to run atop the steel surface, catching a glance at Robin, who was grinning despite Starfire's mishap in the course. Crossing the finish line, the fans stopped and was covered up once again.

"Nice job, Star!" Robin offered her a complement. Starfire scoffed at him. "I believe you almost enjoy training us and making us suffer on this course!" she accused him mockingly. She knew that the training process was for the good of the team and the good of the city, but he indeed made it look like he was somewhat amused on the sidelines, controlling the random events of the course. "Well… I'll admit it is a guilty pleasure once in a while." Robin joked back, in turn making Starfire hit him playfully on the shoulder before taking his post on the sidelines once again. 'Just watching _you_ from the sidelines is a guilty pleasure too.' He thought before turning to Raven.

"All right, your turn Raven. You ready?"

"Always." She declared, almost smugly. The sorceress prepped herself, readying for the starting buzzer. Amidst the cheers of encouragement from the others, she could somewhat hear gears and machinery working underground, preparing themselves for her round. Then, the signal rang out, and Raven, much like the previous session, took off very quickly.

Raven's course was much tougher than Starfire's was. Not only did she have to watch out for random walls of metal jutting from the ground, but she had to disable the cannons and lasers almost at the same time. However, she handled the task forcefully and with swiftness unmatched. Midway through, a pit opened up in the sand, with naught but more metal on the bottom of it almost twenty feet below sea level. At the same time, along the length of both sides of the pit, lasers began arming themselves. Raven slowed down almost to a stop, her eyes glowing white.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried out, the energized form of a bird escaping her body. Spreading its wings wide, it flew across the length of the pit, laying waste to each and every artillery still forming there. It then soared straight back to Raven's body, which then soon crossed the finish line. The Titans on the other side were left almost stunned at her mastery of the course just after seeing it five times. (The other Titans went before Starfire.) The time of '1:48' flashed on the scoreboard in the middle of the control panel, shattering Cyborg's time of 2:56. He was obviously disappointed, as he was already heading back to the tower. Beast Boy followed closely, slapping him on the back, trying to cheer him up.

"Aw, c'mon buddy! It's not that bad. I did worse than you anyway and why were you bent out of shape when Raven finished? Both Robin and Starfire finished faster too." He explained, leaving no reason for him to be upset. "Yeah, well I expected THOSE results, but not Raven beating everybody." He said, still somewhat depressed. Beast Boy was still smiling, that is until he realized what Cyborg meant by that. "Hey! Are you saying you've always been better than me at that course, 'cause you would be so wrong!" he proclaimed, forcing Cyborg to laugh heartily, and Robin and Raven to sigh.

"Some things never change." They said at once. Terra, Robin, Raven and Starfire followed the rivals from a safe distance so they wouldn't get caught up in the fight. Raven stayed unusually close to Starfire, forcing herself to ask something she was waiting to do for quite a while.

"Starfire?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Raven?"

"Well… I was wondering… tonight… if you wanted to… see a movie or something? There are a lot of good things out right now." She explained, hoping to find a way to go out with her secret love. As she thought, Starfire's eyes lit up at the request. "I would love too! Please, what will we be seeing?" She inquired, looking very excited. "Actually… I don't know. We'll see when we get there, OK?" Starfire nodded, setting their unofficial date in stone. Raven looked over at Robin then, giving him a wink. Robin smiled and nodded, letting them go do as they wished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed in their civilian clothing, Raven and Starfire inched forward in the small line before the ticket booth in the movie theater. Raven scanned the board above the counter, trying to find the right movie for the two of them. 'Hmm… I suppose I should have shown Star the other 'Star Wars' movies, but I don't want to pass up on Episode III… aw hell with it, that's fine.' She decided, and ordered the tickets. Starfire immediately went to the concession stand and ordered a large bag of popcorn for the both of them. Making their way into the theater itself, they found seats along the back row.

"Why do you wish to sit in the back, Raven? Is the front not closer to the screen?" Starfire asked, slightly confused about the customs of watching movies in public. "It's a better view from back here. Besides, some movies can get loud, it's quieter back here." She explained. 'Plus no one can see us back here.' She commented in her mind.

Starfire's civilian clothes were not that much different than her normal uniform, a plain light blue T-shirt with a pink stripe going horizontally through the middle, stopping just above the line of her denim blue jeans. She still wore her boots and her wrist guards in case of an emergency at the theater, but neither of them wished for it to come to that. Raven's attire was also similar to her usual cloak-leotard montage, with a pitch-black tee and equally dark jeans.

Soon the film began to start with it's trademark quote. 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…' As it faded, the Star Wars logo burst onto the screen with the familiar triumphant fanfare, making Starfire jump in her seat. Raven chuckled and put her hand on top of her friends'. "You don't have to be afraid… I'm right here." Raven said calmly. "Thank you Raven, I am fine. It merely startled me…" she trailed off as she read the on-screen explanation of the events from Episode II. "Umm… perhaps we should watch the other films later?" Raven laughed, again realizing she and her were thinking the same thoughts once again. "I was thinking about that… I'm sure Beast Boy has them all somewhere…"

They stopped talking for a while as the movie continued. Raven's hand only left Starfire's periodically when she went to reach for some popcorn.

(A/N: For those of you who have seen Star Wars Episode III, these will not be spoilers to you. Also, in reference to the infamous arrival of Darth Vader I must say this now… the views of the author or the Teen Titans characters do no necessarily reflect the views of the public. If you haven't seen it, or you're not a fan of the series, read on only if you wish… you have been warned!)

Raven tried to keep fixated on the movie, but her gaze kept inching away toward Starfire. Her face, mesmerized by the screen and the characters made her look ever better in the dim light. A scene in which Darth Vader's lover, Pamdé, died, brought tears to the young Tameranean's eyes. She soon fell into Raven's arms, sobbing quietly. Raven stroked her long red hair, and gently kissed her forehead. "It's okay… it's just a movie." She whispered into her ear, continuing to watch the film.

"Where is Padmé?" the Sith Lord asked in the film. The Emperor looked upon his apprentice with sympathetic eyes. "It appears that in your anger… you killed her." Vader ripped apart the shackles that tied him to the platform he was resting on. As he knelt on the ground, he thrust his arms out wide, causing many of the bottles on the shelves nearby to shake violently. "Nooo!" he screamed in his newer, deeper voice.

"Oh, come on… that's just not right… just screaming would have been better…" Raven scoffed at the decision the director made with that scene. Soon the film ended, and the two girls walked out still holding hands.

"That was a very interesting movie Raven! Thank you very much for taking me! Perhaps we may watch the other ones in the series at home sometime, because it leaves many unanswered questions for me." Starfire suggested, forcing a smile out of Raven. "That would be fun… thanks Star."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Titan's Tower

Raven followed Starfire into her room this time. Although she had a good time on her 'first date' with Raven, she still felt somewhat guilty about telling Robin about her situation. "Raven… I… enjoyed our time together as I always have. However… there is something you must know. I… I told Robin about what you said to me."

"I know… we talked." Starfire did not look entirely surprised as she hung her head. "I did what I thought was right… I don't want to see either of you hurt, but in the end… I will have to choose but one of us to be with. It is a choice… that I almost cannot bear to make!" She slumped down ever further, showing her evident sorrow. Raven leaned in and put her hands on Starfire's shoulders. "It's okay Star… I know it must be hard. Both of us know that. But… both of us just want you… to be happy. We both love you so much… as long as you're happy with someone… that's all that matters. It'll be okay. Besides…" Starfire looked up to see Raven finish her inspiring speech.

"It's not like everyone loves only once, right? Although… sometimes it does happen… you have nothing to worry about." Starfire's eyes gleamed with happiness as she again tumbled into Raven's arms, this time forcing the sorceress to fall backwards onto the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Raven… are you injured?" The princess asked weakly. Raven could sense the fatigue in her voice. "I'm fine Star, just surprised…"

"Thank you… for cheering me… up…" Starfire whispered in the silence of her room before leaning up and planting a quick peck on Raven's lower cheek before succumbing to her fatigue and falling asleep atop the slightly dazed Raven. 'She's actually asleep? And she… kissed me? Wow… that felt better than I thought… but I didn't know she was this tired.' She then looked at the clock across the room, which read 1:43 AM.

'Holy crap that WAS a late movie… I barely even noticed. Well… maybe I should leave.' She thought, just moving slightly, but then noticed how comfortable Starfire looked. It was as if she was using her as a pillow. 'She looks so beautiful… and peaceful… I couldn't leave her like that… Oh well… it's not like I'm complaining.' She decided, stroking the crimson hair once more, coaxing a sigh out of the slumbering Tameranean before closing her own eyes.

'I'm… where I belong.'


	9. Comfort

Chapter 9: Comfort

Raven yet again woke up first, but she still seemed to be in the middle of a dream; she was waking up in the arms of the person she loved. It was perhaps the most restful night she ever spent, and she had Starfire to thank for that. She smiled as she watched the sleeping Tameranean. 'That wasn't exactly how I pictured how we'd spend our first night… although it was an accident…' she prolonged her next thought, placing a kiss on the redhead's forehead. '…it just felt right.' "I love you Starfire…" she whispered in the silence of the room. "I love you…"

At that point, Starfire began to stir. Raven moved her hand away from the other girl's hair so she could move freely. The princess looked up at her secret admirer with a grin that matched no other, feeling just as rested as her friend. "Good morning Raven…" she said softly, turning around so that the back of her head laid upon Raven's chest. "Morning, Star…" the sorceress responded, not wanting this moment to end. "Perhaps we should get up…" Starfire offered, but Raven only held onto the other girl's hand even tighter. "Just a little longer…" she whispered. "It's not often we get to be together… like this… moments like these… I don't want anything more… this is all I need." Starfire allowed her eyes to close once again, enjoying the warmth she and Raven were sharing.

'She smiles so much more often now… she looks so much better when she does that. I truly feel like a princess even on this planet when I am with her… I only wonder if… if Robin will make me feel the same way… if so then…' Starfire's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock heard on the door. Her eyes sprang open when she heard the voice from outside.

"Star, are you in there?" Robin asked curiously. Both the girls gasped, and before Raven could react futher, Starfire spoke. "I am here, Robin… we just got home late and went to bed when we got back. It was very late." Raven said, trying to sound like her normally calm self. "OK, we just didn't hear you get back. I was just checking in, sorry if I woke you up." Robin apologized, and Raven heard nothing more except for footsteps leading away down the hallway.

'That was close… if he found out that we stayed in the same room together all hell would break loose…' Raven thought in relief. "I have to go back to my own room. Robin would kill me if he found out I was in here with you all night. Later, Star…" So as not to feel as if she were forcing herself on her secret love, Raven teleported out of the room with little more than a wave. Starfire had a somewhat late reaction to the wave and simply raised her own hand almost a full second after Raven went out of sight.

'Raven… I am confused… What can I do if I fall in love with both of you? I do not wish to betray either of you…' Her thoughts were interrupted by a flashing alarm in her room. Her civilian clothes were still on, so the receivers on her uniform did not give away the trouble in the city soon enough. She quickly changed and went out to face their nemeses once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Light's fear of Raven jogged in his memory as she entered the bank with tendrils flailing out from underneath her cloak. The Titans team barely had time to get their hands dirty at all this time around.. After Raven dragged the good doctor out of the bank, her eyes trailed over to Terra and Beast Boy. The green lad was scratching the back of his neck in what seemed like embarrassment, but then Terra jumped into his arms, relieving him. Starfire smiled, content in knowing the status of the new relationship blooming amidst the team.

"Starfire?"

"Eep!" Lost in thought, Starfire didn't sense Robin approaching behind her and was startled. "Sorry… but hey… looks like Terra and Beast Boy are going out tonight. You want to go, too? We can make a double date if you want." Starfire was surprised that Robin was taking his turn with her so quickly after Raven, but confusion started to take over at the latter of the bird boy's suggestions. "If I may ask… what is a 'double-date'? Does one go with two partners or…" Robin interrupted her before she began adding more and more suggestive fantasies in both their minds. "No, no its just two couples going at once, so they can talk together. It's a little more easy-going. Do you mind?" Starfire smiled at this new concept of double-dating, and nodded. "Very well, I would enjoy a group activity like that!" she added, resisting the urge to jump up and down in elation.

"Thanks, Star… it means a lot to me… let's go tell them, huh?" He asked, offering her his hand, which she took almost through reflex as they began to walk toward the other couple. Cyborg and Raven looked back from their vantage point next to the police car that was just beginning to screech away. The taller of the two Titans had a depressed look strewn across his face, which Raven analyzed quickly. "Feeling left out?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, sorta… they do kinda look right together that way, I aint got no chance with Terra, Star or you. No offense of course." He said, fearing recoil from the sorceress. "None taken… you and me probably wouldn't quite fit anyway… just look at us. You're a robot behemoth and I'm a scrawny witch. Kinda two opposing sides." The two titans laughed as they watched the other head back to the tower. Cyborg opened the door to the T-Car, offering Raven a seat. "Want a ride?" He inquired out of curiosity.

"Sure, why not. I'm still tired from last night anyway." She explained, getting into Cyborg's creation. As they started the short ride back, Cyborg decided to speak. "So Raven… you have a thing for Starfire yourself?" Raven's fear skyrocketed at that question, but she tried to keep her cool. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she almost demanded. The metal man merely tapped the right side of his head with his free hand, pointing toward his bionic eye. "My eye records anyone going in and out of the tower when the security system's on, even when I'm asleep. I watched it when I woke up. You guys were holding hands and stuff. Almost… flirting."

'That Cyborg and his security crap… I thought that was secret!' Raven screamed in her mind. 'Oh well, the only ones who don't know now is Terra and Beast Boy… those are the only ones that really matter.' Raven sighed and gave in to the older Titan's ingenuity. "So… is it that obvious?" Cyborg chuckled again. "Well, a little… you guys do spend a lot of time together… didn't really expect it to go this far… but hey, do whatever you want, I'm not complaining." Raven was slightly surprised from Cyborg's reaction. "Really?" she asked, wishing to confirm her theory. "Oh yeah, if there's anything that Robin taught us, it's to respect everybody except criminals, and how to keep secrets. Besides you heard me before, I got no chance with you girls now." Raven smiled again as she walked out of the T-Car, which had already gotten back to Titans Tower.

'Well, that's one thing off of my mind…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, in the city…

A motorcycle sped its way toward a restaurant in town, Starfire sitting in its newly installed sidecar. Robin grinned as he looked high above, watching Terra and Beast Boy flying overhead on a rather large slab of rock. The cycle soon found its way to a parking lot outside of what looked like a nice 4-star establishment, just under the payment level for the Titans. Terra discarded her platform and the couple landed not far away from the other. Both of them linking arms with their partners, they entered and were almost immediately sent to their reserved table. Menu's were distributed and given back quickly, as they saw a copy before coming to the restaurant. While waiting, Robin seemed somewhat uneasy, despite the relaxed atmosphere.

"So Robin, when did you and Starfire start going out?" Terra asked the preoccupied Robin. Brought back to reality, he answered only with a slight hesitation. "Well, this is actually our first date, I was a little nervous, so I asked you two to come along. I hope you don't mind." Terra seemed a little taken aback, but shook her head and waved, dejecting Robin apology. "Oh no, that's fine. I can understand. While I was traveling I dated a couple of times, but I was really nervous and kinda ditched them. This is my first actual date too. I you didn't ask I probably would have, despite what BB would think." Robin sighed, relieved to have gotten that part out of the way. "Good… that makes me feel a bit better." A waiter came by soon afterwards with their meals, spouting a french accent that was clearly being faked. "Dinner is served. Bon appetit, mes amis."

Beast Boy and Starfire began to eat their meals as if it were a contest, with Robin and Terra trying to calm them down. "Please Star… remember what I taught you about table manners… this place isn't one to forget them." Starfire was a little surprised, and looked disappointed. "My apologies Robin… I did not want to ruin our date…" Robin started to protest again, but then the same waiter that served them came onto a microphone situated a few steps above a rather large dancing floor, an elegant touch to the restaurant. A string quintet sat a few feet away, ready to kick off the festivities for the night. The waiter cleared his throat before speaking, again using a forced French accent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to start off our dancing hours, I would like you to turn your attention to the east side of the floor. Tonight we a pleased to present a special dance from some very special guests… the Teen Titans! Come on down!" The Titans quartet was speechless, but they stood up and started walking onto the floor for their dance. The other customers applauded their local superheroes as the couples paired up and the music began. It was a slow tune, as could be expected, but not one too sappy for their ears. As Robin held his dream girl close, his eyes wandered for a moment to Beast Boy and Terra, who kissed quickly before resuming their dance. His curiosity satisfied, his gaze shifted back to Starfire's face while he analyzed his situation.

'This is it… I can't believe I'm dancing with her… It's strange… even though I envision a long future together… right now… I can't picture wanting to do anything else with her… this moment… is all I need…' Robin tightened his grip on Starfire's hand as he leaned in to whisper to the Tameranean. "I love you, Star…" The princess gasped softly, taking in the Boy Wonder's simple phrase. 'Robin is truly wishing me happiness… how I wish could be sure that I could do the same for him… but… for some strange reason… I don't feel as…' Starfire's thoughts were interrupted as Robin's hand moved from her own up to her chin, where it was held in place for Robin to lean in.

'Robin… are you?... I…'

Just then, their open lips millimeters apart, the music abruptly stopped. Robin, not wanting to end his moment, simply froze while Starfire was the one to look around, half out of curiosity and half out of relief. "Aw, now isn't that just darling?" The waiter commented, but suddenly the four Titans look around to see no one in the restaurant. They also noticed that the waiter's accent had changed; instead of a snooty French accent, it became more of a snobby British one.

"Two couples, both meant to be together, having their first dance in the spotlight of destiny… too bad it'll also be your last!" The waiter quickly twirled around, discarding his disguise. What took his place was a middle-aged man with short red hair slightly brighter than Starfire's in a tuxedo, holding a cane with a red ruby at the handle. The Titans immediately recognized the criminal.

"Mad Mod!" Robin cried out, readying his birdarang sword. The couples separated, angry that their moments together were ruined, or rather, somewhat fake. "How did you…?" the bird boy began to question the reality-bending villain. "I disguised this place with my tech, my duckies. I also took the liberty of jamming your radars so you couldn't tell what I did. You should've seen your faces while you were dancing, all longing and the like… you should wait till you're older, the lot of you!" This drove the boys over the edge, growling in a rage at how both themselves at the girls were insulted all at once. Mad Mod, noticing the fire in their eyes, however, began to cower. "Um…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In what may have been an even quicker time than Raven's victory earlier in the day, the four Titans easily took down the cowardly Mad Mod and brought him to justice yet again. Terra and Beast Boy headed back to the Tower, but Robin and Starfire stayed behind to see him to the police cruiser. As they watched it speed away, Robin hung his head. Seeing this, Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin?" she inquired, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Star… I wanted this… to be our… special night together… but I caved and invited the others… and now this… I must seem so… pathetic to you…" Robin explained, leading Starfire over to a nearby bench to sit down. "You are nervous, that is all Robin… just as I am. You did not plan for this to happen, and… in truth… in truly enjoyed our time tonight." Robin lifted his head slightly, wiping away the slight trace of a tear seeping from the bottom of his mask. "I believe… we were in the middle of a conversation inside…" she said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Robin, a little less than shocked, simply stared at her in disbelief. "I love you Robin, but… now I am confused… I am doing something wrong…"

Snapped out of his daze, Robin turned to face her again, waiting for an answer to this seemingly unsolvable paradox. 'Starfire, doing something wrong?' "What do you mean?" Tears began to form in Starfire's eyes as she prepared to piece together her dilemma in words. "Robin… I do love you, and I so treasure the time we spend together more than this planet itself… I am comfortable with you… but now I am committing a, how you word it, taboo. I… I love Raven as well…" She then placed her hands over her face, sobbing quietly. "I shouldn't love you both, not at once! I don't know what to do…" Robin's first reaction was to hug the weeping girl, comforting her, even though he also wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Star… that's not wrong… it's normal." Still sobbing softly, Starfire didn't look up quite yet. "Loving more than one person… it happens. I'm not sure what else I can tell you… but you're not doing anything wrong Star. But… I want to ask you something." Robin waited, still holding the Tameranean as if it was the last time he ever would. Soon, her tears subsided, and she looked up to the concerned boy's face. "You say you're comfortable with me… but…"

"Who are you more comfortable with?" Starfire's eyes widened even more, realizing that her moment of truth was approaching. 'How can I choose…'

(A/N: Wow a sorta cliffhanger… please don't hate me for this! I'm planning on the next chapter to be the last… I think… please wait patiently! This is hard stuff for me… my first try!)


	10. Fulfillment

Chapter 10: Realization #2-Fulfillment

'Who… AM I more comfortable with? Both of them have tried their very hardest to help me… and they don't care who I choose…'

"Robin… are you sure? If I make a choice, is it right?" she asked to reassure herself, still in Robin's arms. "You don't have to choose now… but yes, there is no wrong choice… whether or not I can only be a brother to you… I'll be damned if I won't be the best brother I can be." Robin explained, making it perfectly clear in Starfire's mind that he would be happy regardless of her decision. Resting her head for what seemed like an eternity, she thought about what had happened in the past few days.

'Raven… you were risking everything for me… you conquered your fears and gained control of your powers… not just for the team, but… for me… and then…' Starfire smiled as she sifted through her memories, of Raven's confession, training, their date, and then when they slept together. 'I cannot remember the last time I slept so peacefully… and I have her to thank for that… she and all the Titans have always been there for me. It makes me feel happy… when she smiles… when we're together… when she…' Starfire's mind froze as she realized what she was about to think. As it happened two nights before, through her mind screaming 'NO!' and 'I love her' all at once as she pictured the time when Raven kissed her gently, and the night afterward, when she returned the favor.

'…when she kissed me… it felt right. But Robin… he has sacrificed just as much, if not more for me… and I feel just as comfortable with him than with her, but… why does it not have the same spark? It just… feels too normal, while being with Raven feels… better, extraordinary.' Starfires tears returned, but of a whole different emotion. She felt happy.

'I know what to do now…'

"Robin… I am sorry, but… I think… I think I am more comfortable… with Raven." The Boy Wonder just barely hid the fact that he was somewhat hurt from Starfire's confession, although happy for the girl. "I am truly sorry… I do love you, in a way I could never love Raven… but… the same applies for her." Robin loosened his hold just a little, making eye contact with his quick girlfriend once more.

"Then go tell her." He whispered. "I know this must be hard… it is for me too, but… it's for the best, right?" Robin leaned in to kiss Starfire one last time. "I love you, Star…" Their embrace was broken as they sat up, ready to leave. "Thank you so much… Robin…" the Tameranean managed to say before she flew back toward the tower. Robin stayed for a moment, watching her go before heading back to his motorcycle on the other side of the building. Grabbing his mask, he threw it on the ground, revealing to the sidewalk the tear-filled eyes of a satisfied, yet hurt young teenager.

"Dammit… why do I have to be such a good guy all the time…" He spoke to the darkness, falling to his knees for just a moment to rid himself of his much-needed tears. He had never cried during his entire time with the Titans, and this would probably be the last, the tears used as one loses the one he loves. As if on cue, a sound of thunder, barely audible, made its way through the city, and rain began to sprinkle down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire landed atop the roof of the tower, ready to bolt down the stairs toward Raven's room, but was surprised to find Cyborg there waiting for her. "Cyborg! Why… are you here?" she asked hesitantly, somewhat surprised to see him standing there as rain began to fall, surely he would begin to rust. "I heard what happened at the restaurant. Guess you were kinda disappointed, huh?" he half-joked, grinning. Starfire nodded halfheartedly, stepping forward once, a little impatient to see Raven again. "It just feels weird, don't ya think? Your first date with Robin shoulda gone better… the other way around… sorta doesn't feel right… at least to me, anyway." Cyborg explained his concern walking toward the opposite edge of the roof.

"So… did you decide yet?" He suddenly asked, turning back toward her. Starfire gasped, immediately aware of what he was referring to. "How did you know what was happening between Raven and myself?" The mechanical man chuckled. "Just instinct I guess. Must have picked that up from Robin. Anyway, if you've got something to tell her, don't let me stop you. All of us are behind you 100." He reassured her, giving a thumbs up again. "Do you mean that… the others?" her answer was given before she could finish her question. "Terra and BB came to me right when they came back. They were worried about you two, so… I told 'em. Beast Boy looked a little freaked out, but otherwise OK. Terra will keep him in line." Starfire's eyes widened, thankful to the largest of the Titans for his honesty.

"Now get goin'… somebody's waiting for ya." Starfire nodded again and went through the door leading inside. Cyborg stayed for a second before following to get out of the rain. "At least I HOPE Terra can keep him in line…" A radar protruded from his cybernetic ear to listen for unfamiliar sounds. He could hear the faintest of a buzzing going down the air vents. "Beast Boy… you daring little piece 'o shit…" He shook his head in embarrassment, hopeful that his teammate would get out of this mess alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire flew straight to Raven's door, almost forgetting to knock before opening it from her anxiousness. It opened an instant after she knocked to reveal the white-clad sorceress smiling in relief. "Star… I heard what happened. Are you all right? Did you… otherwise have a good time?" She bombarded her friend with questions as she allowed her inside. Starfire refused to answer her questions until they went to their normal spot on the bed and sat down. Raven's look of concern became mixed with impatience, waiting for Starfire's reaction from being with Robin.

"It was… a truly different experience. Before the Mad Mod had revealed himself, we were… asked to dance. Robin and I… while we danced it seemed too good to be true… that was when he… said he loved me." Raven smiled halfheartedly, thinking she knew where the conversation was going. Putting her hand on the Tameranean's shoulder, she motioned for her to continue. "Go on…" Starfire wanted to look her soon-to-be girlfriend in the eye, but somehow could not as she continued her story. "After the battle ended… I found out that… I love him too, _but…_" Starfire's slight emphasis on 'but' signaled for Raven to remain calm. Starfire then turned toward her friend, smiling with tears welling up again. "he also asked me… who I was comfortable with… and although I love him… in a way that cannot be compared to yours…" Starfire hesitated, and decided to lean in toward the sorceress. Caught off guard, she merely froze when the princess' lips touched her own.

'Wow… I definitely didn't see that… coming…' Raven's mind, for the first time, became lost in reality as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, happy to be sharing this moment with the woman she loved. Breaking apart, tears were also present in the eyes of the sorceress. "…but I feel… much more comfortable with you." Raven gasped, not daring to think that Starfire actually chose her over Robin. "Starfire… does that… are you… we… really?" Raven stumbled over the right words to say, wanting to toss away any and all doubt that still existed in her mind. To Raven's great elation, Starfire nodded slowly.

"Yes… I love you, Raven…"

Raven nearly collapsed into her friend's arms, silent tears of happiness falling from both their eyes for themselves and each other. Starfire let her hand flow through Raven's hair, in return for the many times that Raven did the same. "Thank you… you don't know… how long… I've wanted to hear that…" They broke their embrace just slightly, long enough for Raven to respond in kind to Starfire's declaration. "I love you too Starfire…" then they kissed again, the red-haired girl moaning happily, enjoying this first of many moments. Silence fell across the room for a few seconds, that is until the both of them heard a faint sound coming from the air vent.

"What the…" Raven whispered, letting go of her girlfriend for a moment to send out a wave of mental energy across the room. From the vent came a scream and a thud, and a very shocked Beast Boy fell out from it. Cyborg opened the door seconds after it happened, snapping his fingers in frustration. "Dammit… too late." Beast Boy, however, was knocked out and therefore wasn't moving from his position on the ground, and frankly, everyone in the room wanted to keep it that way. Raven was looking like she wanted to toss the unconscious changeling out of her window, but was barely able to keep her temper under control. Cyborg smiled out of reflex at the strange scene in front of him. "Well… at least he's all right…" he judged from the scanner built into his arm and eye. "Um… I didn't interrupt, he did, right?" he asked, hoping to confirm it from the girls. Starfire nodded again, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven, still trying to calm down, smiled out of spite for situation.

"Just… get… out… please…?" Cyborg almost ran to the door, afraid of the evident rage in Raven's system. "Yeah, good, OK, later, bye…" he sputtered quickly before shutting the door. Raven sighed deeply, letting herself fall face-first into her pillow. "That could have gone better…" Starfire giggled as she laid down beside her new girlfriend. "It seemed fine to me…" she whispered before letting her eyes close beside the sorceress once again. Raven smiled as never before, as she laced her fingers with Starfire's before closing her own eyes.

'It's actually happened… it seems too good to be true… I kept my word and now… my first love is right by my side. I should apologize to Robin tomorrow… but… again… This is where I belong. My whole life, my mind and soul… belong with Starfire, and I can say it this way now…

**_my _**Starfire…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue – The morning after

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire and Raven walked into the command center, still hand-in-hand. Everyone was accounted for, Robin and Cyborg sitting at the monitor and Terra sitting next to a slightly dazed Beast Boy, who had a rather thick bandage draped around his head. Silence came across the room as the doors closed, leaving either of them little excuse to clear their throats. "Assuming that Cyborg already told you about us…" Raven began, passing the explanation over. "…we wish to announce… our love for each other." Silence still spread across the room for a few seconds. Hope seemed to dwindle in those few infinite moments, until Robin stood up.

"We do know… and it's a great thing." He said, smiling. Beginning to slowly clap, Cyborg stood up and joined him. Terra and Beast Boy joined the applause, forcing both girls to blush deep shades of red. The team's leader walked up to them, wanting to get something out of the way. "Before you say anything, you don't have to apologize. We'll defend you guys if it ever gets rough." The Boy Wonder offered his vote of confidence. Beast Boy sat up higher to put in his two cents. "And hey, I was just confirming a theory, OK? I was skeptical, and I'm sorry!" Beast Boy crossed him arms, satisfied with himself. Terra leaned in and kissed his cheek once again. "That's better… you little perv."

The Titans Tower's laugher peaked once again, and a new day dawned on Jump City like no other once again, a good omen blossoming everywhere one cared to look.

The End

(A/N: Whoohoo! And there it is! Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I doubt there will be a sequel to this, and if there will be it'll take me a looooooong time to think it up. Plus I want to finish my other fanfic now. If you like Fruits Basket shoujo-ai, then check it out if you want! Thank you all again! I'm so grateful…)


End file.
